1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to aircraft transportation systems and in particular to a computer controlled aircraft transportation system with precision flying aircraft connected to electric cables powered by electromagnetic linear motors and maintained in flight and on course by onboard computers and a central system wide computer. Integrated with the system are an electrical cable distribution system interactive with the aircraft for power and a fiber optic cable distribution system interactive with the aircraft for communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Integrating the latest technologies into more areas of everyday life improves the quality of life and the ease and efficiency of accomplishing tasks that previously required considerably more time and effort. There is a need for combining the latest technologies in travel, communication, and power distribution into an integrated system providing greater efficiencies of use and eliminating the waste of redundancy between systems.
Transportation needs for speed, efficiency, safety, and pollution control are constantly growing as more and more people travel for business and pleasure. Transportation systems involving controI of the vehicles by individuals in the vehicles often result in accidents resulting in deaths and injuries, traffic congestion, and can result in getting lost. Prior art transportation systems consume power and, in some cases create environmental pollution. Prior art power and communication cable distribution systems and transportation systems are separate systems often using parallel but separate power systems.
Most prior art transportation systems rely on human judgment and human reflexes to make decisions related to control of the vehicle operation and direction. Errors in judgment and slow reaction times cause much loss of time in traveling in the wrong direction as well as causing many accidents resulting in loss of lives and properby.
Prior art power grids are separate from communication grids and transportation systems. Opportunities for shared power usage and shared infrastructure are usually not available. Duplication of labor, energy, and materials is costly and wasteful.
Most prior art vehicles utilize built-in drive mechanisms, such as gasoline powered motors and jet engines. The drive mechanisms add considerable weight to the vehicles and create substantial maintenance problems with many moving parts and interactive components. In addition, most prior art land vehicles provide heavy structural components, such as bumpers and heavy frames to protect occupants in the event of a collision. A substantial infrastructure is required to support heavy vehicles by roadways, tracks, and large monorails.
Many prior art vehicles now incorporate at least some computerized controls and are equipped with communication systems such as cellular phones or two-way radios, but the computer and communication equipment is used strictly with the vehicle in traveling, leaving the equipment idle when the vehicle is not in use.
Vehicles having built-in power means consume energy and often create pollution as a by-product, as in the case of vehicles powered by gasoline and diesel engines. Billions of dollars per year are wasted by fossil fuel powered vehicles sitting in congested traffic. The self-powered vehicles are generally extremely heavy because of the power source, wheels and suspension systems, and structure provided in case of a collision, thereby requiring even more power to move the substantial weight. No provision is made for the vehicle to create energy.